Sasha Silver
Sasha Silver Sasha Silver is a rider at Canterwood Crest Academy. Throughout the series she progressed from the advanced team at Canterwood to the YENT (Youth Equestrian National Team). Her teammates on the advanced team were Callie Harper, Heather Fox, Julia Myer and Alison Robb (until they were kicked off) and Jasmine King and Eric Rodriguez (until she moved to the YENT.) Her teammates on the YENT are Brit Chan and Heather Fox . Towards the start of the series her best friends were Callie Harper and Paige Parker. She had an on-again, off-again relationship with Jacob Schwartz, then they ended up together, and a brief relationship with Eric Rodriguez. Her best friend at the end of the series was Brit Chan. She also had a 'frenemies' relationship with Heather Fox, Julia Myer and Alison Robbs. Other friends include: Nicole Allen , Troy Brown , Ryan Shore , Ben Wells , and (maybe) Rachel . Her enemy is Jasmine King . She has a nine-year-old Thoroughbread/Belgian chestnut gelding named Charm . Her favorite book is ''My Friend Flicka. ''She lives in Orchard Hall with Brit Chan (books 11-12) , her best friend, and Winchester with Paige Parker (books 1 - 10) .She is an amazing horseback rider and loves her horse Charm. Personality Sasha Silver is a kind, caring, pretty equestrian who works hard. She works to keep her spot on the YENT and she cares about others. She often tries to make people feel better. Sometimes, she tells a few white lies that backfire. During the awful times where she and Callie were fighting, she was comforted and helped by her friend Paige Parker. She has a type A personality and likes to take charge. Life & Relationships Sasha's first boyfriend was Jacob Schwartz. When she first saw him, she almost fell off the couch watching him and described him as 'A cute guy with a Zac Efron haircut'. She later gets to know his name outside of Ms. Utz's office. She was very excited when she learned that he was in her film class. The two start spending time together, and Sasha wonders if he is her almost-boyfriend. Then, Heather Fox, the leader of the Trio, starts spending too much QT with Jacob and Sasha suspects that they are going out. She meets Eric and the two bond over their love of horses. When Eric said "Hi, Sash" to Sasha, Jacob asked Sasha if Eric was on her team. (He was obvi jealous). He relaxed when she said he wasn't. When Sasha and Jacob did their film project, Jacob wouldn't get close to Sasha or Charm, causing Sasha to think that he couldn't wait to get away from her. At the Sweetheart Soiree, the Trio, Troy, Andy, Ben, Eric, Jacob, Callie, Paige and Sasha played Truth or Lie. For a lie, Sasha wrote ''"I sleep in Tinker-Bell pajamas" ''and for a truth, she wrote ''"I want to audition for a movie someday." ''When it was Heather's turn, she pulled out a card that said, ''"I've never kissed a guy before" ''and ''"My parents sent me to boarding school because I embarassed them". ''Heather said it was Sasha's and said she didn't understand how to play a game, so she wrote two truths. Sasha said it wasn' t her card. Eric said to leave her alone and Heather said "Don't cover for her, Eric. We all know Sasha hasn't kissed Jacob. But I can vouch for him- he's a ''really ''good kisser." Eric said to cut it out and Sasha stormed out of the room. She was going to leave, but a teacher reminded her that she couldn't leave until the end of the Broken Heart dance. Her match was a guy named Reese, and then she saw Heather and Jacob dancing. Sasha accused Jacob of kissing Heather. She stormed out and then Paige and Callie came out and told her that Heather was lying and that Jacob was tutoring her in math. Eric came out to walk her back to Winchester, and Callie was angry because she thought that Sasha liked Eric, who Callie had a crush on. Category:Equestrians Category:Teenager Category:Horseback Riders Category:Popular